Darkness and Ash
by xLectric
Summary: Ash wants to become a Pokemon Master one day. He is one of the smartest kids for his age leading him to become extraordinary. But to be the best you've got to beat the best. Along with his Eevee he sets out to become a Pokemon Master. His journey is full of mystery but a twist of fate will one day lead him to face off against Darkness and save the world or be obliterated..
1. Prologue

**A/N:Hello and welcome to my first story! I know already that there will be mistakes I'll have to go back on and edit out but I promise I'll get better in time. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and if you see ANY ways I could improve or have criticism please leave a review for me!**

_Year: 2001_

In the wastelands of Sinnoh a full moon glowed bright. In this area there was nothing more than a tall, dark, gray castle hidden by the eerie darkness of the cold night. Surrounding this mysterious castle stood dead and decaying trees. It seemed that the castle was abandoned as no light seemed to show from inside. Nothing could be heard except the faint sound of a zubat…

Inside the castle there was an underground lab with astonishing technology. There were rows of computers and huge tubes with strange green liquids inside that were large enough to contain a human or a pokemon.

The most mysterious thing however was the dark figure with legs and arms that seemed nearly human and a strange dog-shaped figure with a tail, a black body, a brown head made up of a mysterious metal, and an axe on it's head facing the opposite direction with both in separate capsules.

A man with brown curly hair had a genuine smile on his face and a typical white lab coat with the name tag Dr. Kiki on as he frantically completed his statistics in creating his ultimate creation.

Dr Kiki was ecstatic "Yes! I have failed again and again but I will _never _give up! Project: **Null **will succeed!

He muttered to himself as he prepared the action that would finally turn his dreams into reality.

Dr Kiki finished the process and only had to press enter to finish the process. "**Null **will become the best Pokemon ever created! For Mankind's sake and to bring peace and harmony to the world".

He glanced back at the figures in the tubes. "**Darkrai **is the only one sufficient enough to give **Null** the necessary power to be born. The transfer of dark energy will allow **Null **with Darkrai's power along with discs with every Pokemon type to become the ultimate Pokemon with no weaknesses!"

He pressed the button.

_Flashback: Accessing Null's Memories…Playing Records From Memory…2 Recordings Found._

_Record #1_

Null was barely aware of the fact he was conscience but he noticed a man standing in front of him with a smile

Dr Kiki: "This is my first time interacting with **Null**...the best Pokemon created!"

_Null starting losing conscience…_

"Wait! Don't….."

_Null Shut Down_

_Record #2_

As Null slipped into conscience for the second time confused once again it spotted a new man in front of him. Null could only see the man's mouth and goatee which was a very dark grey almost black which was his only facial hair. The man's mouth was twisted in a sneer

**"Hello Null. I have been secretly developing you. To destroy mankind and life as we know it!"**

The man raised a hand which contained a dark, black rectangular chip.

**"This chip alone is enough to interfere with your programming to make you evil. It will be Kiki's fault for what will happen. The world will cower before you Null...You'll be known as...Darkness."**

_Flashback Ends_

Dr. Kiki was checking everything one more time before initializing the action of **Null **absorbing a part of **Darkrai **and being granted with mythical powers the world has never seen. "You have been programmed to bring peace and harmony to the world. Nothing can go wrong...but just in case I have hidden a way to obliterate you across the world if it ever came to that.

Dr. Kiki pressed the button.

And all hell broke loose.

_...Null..Third Memory Found.._

_Record #3_

When Null opened its eyes fully conscience now it found destruction before it. An explosion seemed to have occurred with everything red and seeming to be sucked into an abyss. From the corner of its eye it spotted a dark figure bellowing a scream of rage before melting into shadow.

Suddenly another explosion occurred and the abyss seemed to have disappeared with flames engulfing the castle.

Neither of the men Null had seen from its memory seemed to be in the burning castle. Null was confused but felt a dark feeling inside of it. _Rage. _Null was confused to why it felt rage let alone how it felt any emotion at all. It wanted answers.

Null spotted a paper that managed to not get obliterated yet. It read, Highly Classified Information Null elemental discs: _Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Psychic, Fairy, Dark, Ground, Ice, Steel, and Rock _all discs are scattered across the world in different locations. Null was beginning to feel the rage increase inside it. What was its purpose? Why was it created? Null decided to find out for itself.

Suddenly there was another explosion and Null flickered out of conscience once more...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will actually have Ash starting out on his journey. Please leave reviews telling me what you thought of this first chapter and please tell me ways to improve! -Ghoulsome**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning To The End

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter 1 is out! To everyone who followed my first story so far thank you! It really means a lot to me! I made sure to make this longer than my last chapter which was really short. I know I'll probably have to go back and fix mistakes and please review! It helps me out as a writer to receive constructive criticism. Anyways enjoy!**

_Date: October 9, 2005_

In the Kanto region there was a place called Pallet Town. It was a small yet peaceful town and it was where most trainers started their Pokemon journeys and got their starters from the highly respected Samuel Oak otherwise known as Professor Oak. Tomorrow a new group of trainers would be starting their Pokemon journeys. However it was nearly midnight, and everyone seemed to be asleep and nothing could be heard except the faint caw of a Spearow and a..TV? Wait hold on.

_Announcer_: "AND WHAT A SHOT! Red's Charizard takes out Blue's Blastoise with an awe inspiring Seismic Toss! Even after being hit directly by a Hydro Pump Charizard was just barely able to stand and finish the fight! Folks I give you the Indigo Conference Champion Red! _The crowd cheered and clapped madly._ Ladies and gentlemen this fight will be remembered for centuries I tell you!"

A young boy with spiky black hair and a red and white cap recently turned 10 was watching the TV intensely as the fight finished with barely concealed excitement. This boy's name was Ash Ketchum who recently turned 10 which meant he could begin his Pokemon journey. Ash was bursting with excitement about starting his journey so he was staying up watching the Pokemon League Conference instead of going to sleep.

He was watching Red being crowned Champion as he thought to himself "_Tomorrow I'll finally become a Pokemon trainer and one day become a Pokemon Master!"_

Suddenly the TV turned off and the door opened.

A small, slender woman with brown hair walked in and if looks could kill Ash would be as good as dead. "Ash Ketchum go to sleep! It's 11:30 and you shouldn't be awake right now."

But Ash felt too excited about his Pokemon journey to go to sleep. "But mom I can't sleep."

"No buts go to sleep now or you won't wake up in time to make it to the Professor's Lab to get your Pokemon" Delia Ketchum interrupted. "I won't be here tomorrow morning since I have to go to the restaurant."

_*Sigh* _"Ok mom" Ash replied.

"And don't you dare leave without saying goodbye to me!"

**The Next Morning**

_Date: October 10, 2005_

The sun was shining, the Pidgey were chirping and a young boy was frantically running toward a Professor Oak's lab.

Like his mom said he would Ash woke up late and now had to run if he wanted to get a Pokemon from Professor Oak.

Ash was muttering to himself as he ran "Man why did I have to stay up last night I should've listened to my mom, I can already imagine what Leaf is gonna say and if I don't get my trainer license I'll be so upset".

As he ran along multiple roads he nearly ran into two people and just narrowly managed to avoid crashing into a tree.

He lost his breath right as he got to the entrance of the lab. Outside there was a boy with a dark blue shirt, a yellow and green yin yang shaped necklace, and an arrogant and cocky face.

The boy sneered at him "What's wrong Ashy-boy? Did your mommy forget to wake you up this morning?

Ash's face turned red as he recognized Gary "Shut up Gary!"

Gary simply looked amused "HAHA well Ashy-boy I have a Pokemon and you don't but I suppose it's better late than never you showing up and all."

Ash felt dismayed "You got your first Pokemon? Which one did you choose?"

"Like I'm going to tell a loser like you what pokemon I got but I'll tell you this you better hurry before Gramps runs out of Pokemon."

Ash was already running past Gary into Professor Oak's Lab before he finished his sentence.

"HEY!"

Ash opened the doors to find a girl about to walk out stop and look at him.

The girl's outfit consists of a red skirt, a blue tank top, white tennis shoes, a yellow bag around her shoulder, brown hair that ran over her back, and a white hat with a red stripe in the middle.

The girl crossed her arms and glared at him. "I knew it! I told you to go to bed early or you'd be late but did you listen? Your so irresponsible!"

Ash flinched at his best friend Leaf's glare and feebly tried to defend himself. "In my defense…"

Leaf didn't give him a chance to finish. "Don't give me any of your lame excuses! You'd better get your Pokemon and trainer license now I'll wait for you outside."

And with that Leaf walked out the door of Professor Oak's lab while Ash scurried on inside. As he was looking for Professor Oak he noticed people with lab coats running about documenting and researching different Pokemon.

Professor Oak was sitting on his favorite brown leather chair when Ash finally managed to locate him. With dismay Ash spotted a table with three holes that resembled the shape of Pokeballs.

"Ah Ash I was wondering when you'd show up. Late as always I see. Although I thought that you would've made more of an effort to show up on time today." Professor Oak stated.

"Sorry Professor I couldn't fall asleep last night and I woke up late but now I'm ready to get my first Pokemon!" Ash replied enthusiastically.

Professor Oak sighed. "Well I suppose you'd better take this first". He lifted a red, rectangular device up and handed it to Ash. "This is a Pokedex which will tell you all you need to know about different Pokemon and their movesets and it also serves as identification for you so make sure you don't lose it".

Ash gingerly picked up the device and safely pocketed it in his backpack for safe keeping.

Professor Oak now looked uncomfortable. "As for the pokemon well I apologize but I miscalculated how many trainers would show up today. I only had 3 starter Pokemon when there were 5 trainers supposed to show up I gave the 3 starter Pokemon to the trainers already and even had a Pichu to give to the fourth trainer. So I was going to ask if one of you wouldn't mind waiting a little longer for their first Pokemon but since you were the only one who didn't show up in time…"

Ash interrupted the Professor. "Please Professor I have to start my Pokemon journey today! I've waited so long for today and If I have to wait any longer I'll go insane!" _And that obnoxious Gary will get even farther ahead of me! _Ash privately thought to himself.

"Well there is one more Pokemon but…"

"Professor I'll take it!" Ash was determined to begin his Pokemon journey today so he didn't care what his starter Pokemon was.

A fourth Pokeball came up from under the table. Professor Oak grabbed the Pokeball and reluctantly held it up.

"Now Ash I must warn you this Pokemon isn't like the others. This last one has a problem."

"Please Professor I've got to have a Pokemon!"

Professor Oak sighed. "Very well then".

He tapped the release button on the Pokeball and out came an exceptionally rare Pokemon.

"Eevee" it chirped with a yawn.

"This is Eevee."

Ash gasped. He was expecting a Pokemon like a Pidgey or Caterpie not a rare Pokemon like Eevee. On top of that this particular Eevee had a beautilful, exotic white coat of fur. Ash was suddenly entranced by what he saw. Suddenly he felt more ecstatic than ever before.

"It's the best one out of them all!" he exclaimed. Mentally Ash was already thinking of ways he could train Eevee and help it get stronger.

He suddenly remembered about his Pokedex and grabbed it out of his backpack. Looking over the features he noticed a button called Scan and pressed it. The Pokedex emitted a light blue light that ran over Eevee. The Pokedex spoke in a mechanical voice.

_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. It has 8 possible evolutions. Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and the newly discovered Sylveon. Eevee are one of the rarest Pokemon to find in the wild. On top of that this Eevee is also_ a shiny Pokemon with a rare different coloring than the rest of its kind.

_This Eevee is female, has an Adaptability ability and a moveset consisting of Tackle, Shadow Ball, Helping Hand, and Swift._

"Hi Eevee! My name is Ash Ketchum and my dream is to become a Pokemon master!"

Eevee looked unimpressed at that statement. Ash then made the unfortunate mistake to try to pick up Eevee. As soon as he picked up Eevee she turned hostile and charged up a surprisingly large Shadow Ball to fire at him.

Luckily for Ash he managed to jump out of the way but Professor Oak was not so lucky. As the smoke cleared Professor Oak's hair and lab coat were messed up as a result from taking a direct hit from a Shadow Ball.

"As you can see Eevee can be quite challenging but she is like this since she was once abused by Team Rocket and barely even tolerates me. Hopefully by being around a loving trainer she'll grow out of her hostility. She is slightly stronger than the starter Pokemon I give out but I think you can handle her given time if your up for it".

Ash had heard a little about Team Rocket before but most of their known crimes seemed petty at best. But he decided then and there he hated Team Rocket for what they did to Eevee and other abused Pokemon. He vowed to become a loving and caring trainer Eevee could trust no matter how long it took.

"Of course I'm up for it. I'll become a great trainer for Eevee and I'll bet in time she will grow to trust me."

"Good luck then Ash. Eevee will most likely not listen to your commands until she trusts you so I recommend that you try and bond with Eevee first for her to warm up to you".

Ash grinned. "You got it Professor! I'm sure I can get to Eevee in no time!"

Professor Oak had 3 Pokeballs in his hand and handed them to Ash. "You probably know this already since you passed my Trainer exam but make sure you weaken a Pokemon first before throwing a Pokeball to try to catch it.

Ash accepted the Pokeballs gratefully. "Thank you so much Professor Oak! I can finally work on my dream to become a Pokemon Master!"

"Your welcome Ash I am very interested in how you interact with Eevee. I trust you to handle a rare Pokemon given time as you learn responsibility. I will be very interested in witnessing what happens when a shiny Pokemon evolves especially Eevee with multiple possible evolutions. But I suppose your tired of me rambling on. Anyway you'd better head out now if you want a chance to catch up with the other trainers. Oh and before I forget Eevee doesn't like being cooped up in her Pokeball so you'd be better off letting her walk outside with you, plus it'll help you two bond".

Ash was already running out of the building and Eevee sensing she had no real choice in the matter followed reluctantly and Ash called out. "Will do Professor Oak bye and thanks again!"

"Goodbye Ash". As he watched the boy run out he privately thought to himself that it would be a very long time before Ash became a Pokemon master.

Ash walked outside Professor Oak's lab to find Leaf waiting in front of him tapping her foot impatiently with her arms on her hips.

Leaf had a scowl on her face. "What took you so long I've been waiting for-Awww is that Eevee yours?!" With that her facial expression changed to a bright smile and her eyes were wide in disbelief.

Ash grinned at Leaf's quick mood change. He might manage to get out of this alive after all. "Yeah Professor Oak gave me Eevee". He smiled at Eevee but she just pointedly looked away with a sniff.

"Wow your so lucky! She's so cute! She's even a shiny!" Leaf squealed.

Ash looked at Leaf confused. "How'd you know that Eevee is a girl."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "It's a girl thing Ash something I don't understand a boy like you to understand."

"The problem is she was abused by Team Rocket when she was younger and now she doesn't trust humans so I'll have to earn her trust."

Leaf gasped at that and replied angrily. "Team Rocket abused her?! If I ever meet them I'll give them a scar of two to remember me!"

Ash nodded gravely. "But enough about Team Rocket we're finally beginning our Pokemon journeys!"

"I know right! It feels like I've been waiting for this day forever! But how come your Eevee isn't inside her Pokeball?"

"Oh Professor Oak said she doesn't like being stuck in her Pokeball so I'm just going to have to have her walk with me. Plus it'll help us bond together."

Leaf nodded in understanding. "Come on, let's go meet up with our parents and then meet up in front of Pallet Town."

"Alright!" Ash called. He was already heading toward his mom's restaurant with Eevee unhappily following him as he called out to Leaf. Leaf shook her head and muttered "Boys" before heading off toward her house.

Ash arrived at the restaurant around 15 minutes later. Since Delia Ketchum was such a great cook and well known around Pallet Town the restaurant was packed as usual. Ash stepped inside and immediately spotted his mother.

"Hi how can I help y...ASH!" Ash felt crushed in his mom's bone-shattering hug and couldn't breathe until he was let go. For such a small, slender woman Delia Ketchum was strong.

"Ash you finally came! I was beginning to get worried. And who is this?" She smiled at Eevee who just looked away pointedly.

"That's Eevee, I just got her from Professor Oak!" Ash replied enthusiastically.

"She's adorable! I'm sure you two will hit it off in no time!"

"Thanks mom I hope so too." Ash was sure that Eevee and him would manage to get along soon.

"Make sure to stop by a Pokemart the next city over to restock on supplies and call me at least once a week! I want to hear all about your journey!"

"Don't worry mom I will." Ash replied confidently.

Now she looked at him with a serious expression and tears in her eyes. "Stay Safe."

Ash waved her goodbye but right as he was about to open the door, he heard his mother call "Make sure you change your underwear everyday."

Ash bolted out the door with his face red in embarrassment.

**Later that day**

Ash and Leaf met up again at the edge of Pallet Town and Ash checked his backpack one more time to make sure he had his necessary supplies.

Food for him and his pokemon? Check

A map? Check

Potions? Check

Pokeballs? Check

He had a few more things but didn't bother to look since he had the basic necessities he and his Pokemon would need and he could buy more at Viridian City.

"Ready to set out Ash?" Leaf had finished checking her supplies and walked over to Ash.

Ash put his backpack on and stood up. "Of course I'm ready! So we're going to Viridian City first right?

Leaf nodded. "We should probably hurry if we want to catch up to Gary and the others." She said the name Gary while rolling her eyes. She found him as annoying as Ash did.

Ash was already sprinting away with Eevee trailing behind him miffed. "Come on, let's go!"

Leaf sprinted up to him and rebuked him. "We wouldn't be late if you bothered to wake up in time." Leaf was starting to sprint faster than Ash. "I suppose you need me here so your not too irresponsible as a trainer."

Ash just rolled his eyes as he ran to catch up with Eevee simply walking behind them taking her sweet time.

Ash and Leaf headed away from Pallet Town into the unknown into a journey full of promising adventure.

_While this was all happening a dog-shaped figure that had a metal head with an axe and beady green eyes was watching them from afar before diverting its attention to route 28 and plunged into the darkness._

**A/N: And there is chapter 1! Thank you so much for reading and if you could leave a review that would be highly appreciated! I will keep trying to improve my writing skills as the chapters go on.**


	3. Chapter 2: Learning New Things

**A/N: Here you go, the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the support so far! I didn't expect to get this far already but you guys made it happen! I only ask that you guys leave some real reviews so I can improve my story or leave suggestions on what you guys want to see and I'll reply back to you. This chapter actually has some action in it so it isn't just monotone like the others. Ash and Leaf are beginning their journey for real now so I'll be able to make the content more interesting! I meant to have this out awhile ago but I wanted this to be a nice long chapter for you all enjoy so I practically combined two chapters into one! I've been kind of losing interest for a few weeks so I stopped writing this in the middle of the story but now I've gotten back into it so I finally managed to finish. Have fun reading everyone and enjoy!**

While Ash and Leaf were walking Ash kept his eyes peeled on any Pokemon he could catch. He knew he was already behind the others trainers and he wanted to catch up as fast as possible. However he forgot one small problem...

Ash realized he had a serious problem to deal with at the moment. He wanted to start off on his journey as fast as he could but before he could, he had to get Eevee to warm up to him.

He discovered this when he and Leaf were walking into Route 1 Ash saw a Pidgey he wanted to catch but when he tried to command Eevee to catch it she wouldn't listen.

"Eevee use tackle!" Ash cried.

Eevee yawned and walked over to the shade of a nearby tree and sat there.

"Please Eevee I could really use some help".

Eevee just glared at him and yipped.

"Is the reason you won't help me because you don't like me?"

Eevee nodded and started to groom her pelt.

"Well I like you a lot and I'm not like Team Rocket who abuse Pokemon and only think of them as tools. I believe Pokemon and humans should live in harmony and be companions. I want to become the best Pokemon trainer the world has ever seen but I can't do that without your help."

As Ash was pleading with Eevee the Pidgey Ash was trying to catch started to fly away. Ash cried out in desperation and threw a Pokeball at it. By some miracle it hit the Pidgey just as it started to fly away. The ball fell on the ground and started to shake. It beeped two times but then..

The pokeball suddenly opened with a bright flash of light and the Pidgey flew away with an irritated squawk.

"Aw man" Ash moaned.

The Pokedex suddenly beeped and said in it's mechanical voice, "**Usually you have to battle a Pokemon with your own Pokemon in order to successfully catch it. Most Pokemon trainers are fully aware of this fact because it is incredibly dangerous for a human to attempt to catch a Pokemon by themselves. And those who aren't most likely aren't capable of becoming even decent Pokemon trainers."**

"Ok I think I get the message thank you very much." Ash grumbled.

Suddenly there was the sound of loud laughing. Leaf had been silently watching the events unfold in front of her and couldn't hold it in anymore. She was howling with laughter on the ground. Even Eevee was snickering at him.

Leaf laughed and then exclaimed, "Ash what was that? The was the-_Leaf paused to take a breath-_most hilarious thing I've seen this month!"

"It really wasn't that funny."

"Are you kidding me? You looked like a complete idiot! Who fails to catch a Pidgey?!"

"Ok fine I guess it was slightly amusing" Ash sighed and shook his head.

Leaf had finally pulled herself off the ground and managed to control herself, "That's an understatement Ashy-boy."

"Don't you start too. Usually only Gary calls me that" Ash rolled his eyes.

Leaf grinned, "Sorry but that was priceless I forget how dense you could be."

_Leaf and Ash were best friends ever since they were 5 years old but Leaf had a habit of teasing Ash for various things and Ash always getting himself into trouble didn't help him._

"Well if your so good why don't you go catch a Pokemon then? Also I'm not stupid!" Ash shot back.

Leaf flicked him on the forehead, "Who was late receiving their starter Pokemon again? Watch and learn."

Ash, Leaf, and Eevee were walking along Route 1 but only the occasional Rattata came out and Leaf wanted to to try and catch a tougher Pokemon. More and more of the forest came into view as they walked but surprisingly only 1 trainer showed up to battle. Leaf and her Bulbasaur got a chance to battle and polished off the Caterpie fairly quickly. Ash was getting more and more worried as he watched the battle since everyone else who started their journey seemed to be getting farther ahead of him. He knew Eevee had a small advantage since she was a higher level than the other starter Pokemon but that wouldn't last forever if she wouldn't cooperate with Ash. Even now she walked with them but wouldn't listen to Ash at all.

Leaf sighed, "All we found so far were Pidgey, Caterpie, and Rattata."

"Well what's wrong with those Pokemon? I'd at least catch a Pidgey if I were you." Ash replied.

"I want to find a Pokemon I haven't seen multiple times the entire time I've lived in Pallet Town. A Pokemon that could be a real powerhouse."

Ash frowned, "Well the only uncommon Pokemon around here would probably be…"

Ash got cut off by Leaf's squeal. When he looked at what got her attention his jaw dropped.

A Pikachu was standing in front of them with a mischievous look in its eyes and it's cheeks charging with electricity. Pichu alone were extremely difficult to find near Pallet Town let alone finding its evolved form and this particular Pikachu was interesting. This pikachu wasn't a bright dandelion yellow like most Pikachu but this one was more like a **golden **yellow.

Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing. A shiny pikachu! That was even more rare than finding an Eevee which was one of the rarest Pokemon in the world already. He lifted his Pokedex to scan it.

"_Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. It evolves from Pichu and can evolve into a Raichu with the use of a thunderstone. This Pikachu is male and knows Tackle, Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, and Quick Attack. This particular Pikachu appears to be a shiny one with a rare different coloring than the rest of its kind. Shiny Pokemon are incredibly hard to find with only 1 in every 8192 Pokemon born receiving this genetic trait."_

Ash continued starting with his mouth opened and wished with all his heart he could catch it but he knew Eevee wouldn't listen to him. Besides Leaf had already called out Bulbasaur.

Leaf was ecstatic, "Bulbasaur start this off with Vine Whip!

Bulbasaur extended its vines toward the Pikachu and hit it cleanly. However Pikachu shook it off and sent a burst of electricity toward Bulbasaur.

"Leaf watch out! That's Pikachu's Thunder Shock!"

Leaf quickly gave her next orders. "Bulbasaur dodge and follow up with razor leaf!"

Bulbasaur was barely able to dodge the Thunder Shock and quickly send out razor sharp leaves toward the Pikachu. But then the Pikachu moved so quickly it almost looked like it teleported and dodged all the leaves before sprinting toward Bulbasaur in what looked like a Quick Attack. Before Leaf could give Bulbasaur any orders it was hit cleanly by Pikachu and then struck by a Thunder Shock.

"Bulbasaur! Can you continue battling?" Leaf exclaimed in worry.

Luckily Bulbasaur was able to stand up but the effects of Pikachu's attacks seemed to do damage.

Pikachu suddenly started to run to Bulbasaur using Quick Attack again.

However this time Leaf had a plan to stop Pikachu in its tracks. "Bulbasaur grab it with your vines as it comes closer and then use a combination of Absorb and Razor Leaf!"

As Pikachu got into range Bulbasaur quickly grabbed it with its vines and started to drain Pikachu's energy with Absorb and was charging up Razor Leaf when Pikachu's tail suddenly build up electricity into a powerful Electro Ball. The Razor Leaf and Electro Ball hit each other at the same time which caused an explosion and smoke in the air. When the smoke cleared Pikachu was unconscious and Bulbasaur looked like he was barely standing from the impact. Leaf quickly threw a Pokeball at Pikachu.

When the Pokeball struck Pikachu it made the sound confirming the capture after it dinged 3 times.

Leaf was ecstatic about her first capture, "All right! I caught a Pikachu! Thanks a ton Bulbasaur you were amazing! Return and take a long rest now. I'll get you a Potion in a few minutes."

Bulbasaur nodded and seemed satisfied in himself as he was called back into his Pokeball.

Ash and Eevee however didn't seem so joyous. "No fair, you catch a shiny Pikachu and I can't even catch a Pidgey." Despite Ash's complaining and his worry over catching his own Pokemon he was happy for Leaf and she knew it.

Leaf flicked him on his forehead.

"Ow!"

She gave him a grin. "You'll catch a Pokemon next time cheer up! You and Eevee will be friends before long, I know it!"

With that Ash smiled back. It was hard for anyone to resist Leaf's dazzling smiles and not smile back at her. Still he couldn't help but wish it was him who caught that Pikachu.

**5 minutes later**

Leaf decided to let out Pikachu and Bulbasaur to treat their injuries. When Pikachu came out Leaf approached him cautiously.

"You know what happened right?"

Pikachu grimaced when he thought of his fight with the Bulbasaur and nodded. He knew he got captured but he was cautious of Leaf since he had a personal experience with a bad trainer.

Leaf seemed to notice his cautiousness and smiled, "Hi Pikachu my name is Leaf! I want to be the strongest Pokemon master in the world and I would love for you to join my team! If you don't want to stay I won't force you to but please consider it."

Pikachu was surprised that the girl had given him the choice to leave and he respected her power and her dream. After a few moments he nodded confirming he wanted to join her.

Leaf practically lit up in joy, "Great! I promise you won't regret it! Now let me treat your injuries please."

Pikachu came up to her to get his wounds to get treated.

"This potion might sting a little at first but it'll help your injuries." Leaf warned.

Pikachu braced himself and flinched when he felt the potion but relaxed a moment later and calmed down when he started to feel better.

With that Ash and Leaf brought out the Pokemon food to feed their Pokemon lunch. All the Pokemon accepted the food but Eevee picked up her food bowl and carried it away from the other Pokemon and ate it. Ash sighed and wondered how he would get Eevee to trust him and how long it would take. He needed to get a move on at catching Pokemon or he would continue to fall farther behind.

The rest of the afternoon was rather uneventful. Leaf challenged any challenger they encountered and tested out Pikach's abilities and refined Bulbasaur's while Ash just watched with envy. Sometimes wild Pokemon would challenge them but after seeing an Eevee and Bulbasaur most just ran away or chose to hide.

When it turned dusk Ash and Leaf were nearly at Viridian City when Leaf spotted a Spearow she wanted to catch.

"Pikachu use Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu let out a Thunder Shock causing the Spearow to let out an angry squawk and fly away. A few seconds later a whole flock of Spearow descended upon them and started to attack. Leaf returned Pikachu and ran with Ash and Eevee.

Ash was trying to comfort Eevee as she ran alongside him with worry, "Don't worry Eevee! No matter what happens I'll save you."

As they ran the Spearows caught up to them and started to peck Eevee.

"Hey! Leave Eevee alone!" Ash ran back to help Eevee and got swarmed with Spearows pecking him as well. He fought his way to Eevee with multiple Spearows pecking her and noticed she was nearly unconscious. He lifted her up and started to run.

"Come on Ash hurry!" Leaf was getting chased by Spearrows as well but she was a faster runner so she was a little ahead of Ash.

Ash and Eevee kept turning left and right but no matter what they tried to do the Spearows followed them and lead them to a river with a strong current.

"Leaf we'll have to jump in!" Ash shouted.

Leaf glared at him, "Are you crazy! Don't you see how fast the current is moving?!"

Ash already proceeded to jump in with Eevee safely in his arms, "Come on Leaf hurry up!"

Leaf muttered, "I'm going to kill you for this later". With that Leaf jumped into the river after Ash.

The river current was swiftly dragging Ash and Leaf as they struggled to stay above the surface. Despite how fast the river was pulling them the Spearow were still managing to keep pace and hovered above them in the water. Ash didn't spot Leaf as he and Eevee were underwater. He knew he had to go above to breathe so he forced his way up with Eevee and managed to break onto the surface. With dismay he noticed the Spearow were almost upon them but he felt relief when Leaf broke out of the water next to him.

Shivering and wet she grabbed his arm and started to run dragging him along, "Are you insane?! Come on start running the Pokemon Center can't be that far off from here."

Ash glanced back and then ran toward Leaf. As they ran the sun almost set and clouds covered the sky and rain started falling heavily. A loud rumble seemed to shake the ground and suddenly lightning exploded a tree near Ash. Ash was afraid but for Eevee's sake to keep her safe was what drove him on to run in the rain.

As Ash ran Eevee weakly opened her eyes and finally looked at him with something resembling respect and chittered softly.

"Hang on Eevee we're almost there!".

If their lives weren't at stake Ash would've thought that the situation they were in was like a cool movie scene. Running from angry Spearow with dark clouds covering the sky, lightning crackling, and rain pouring all while in the dead of night. The scary part Ash and Leaf knew was that the lightning was their only real light source and if it wasn't flashing so brightly and powerfully they wouldn't be able to see anything. Ash was almost impressed that the Spearow were keeping up with them despite all this, he almost respected their courage and determination.

The Spearow were on them again and as another lightning bolt struck the ground the Spearow let out a loud Caw and swooped down on their prey. Ash and Leaf saw a sign that said Viridian City and thought they could see the outline of a Pokemon center but the Spearow swooped down on Ash and knocked him to the ground. He couldn't see Leaf and prayed that she at least made it to the Pokemon center.

The Spearow were about to dive down and finish Ash in one last attack when he remembered Eevee and crawled in front of Eevee to protect her. He managed to place her Pokeball in front of her _Lightning flashed in the sky _"Please Eevee get back in your Pokeball, I know you hate being in it but you'll be safe."

He turned around and yelled in what seemed suspiciously in a tone you'd hear from an Anime movie, "COME AND GET ME!" _Hint: Play sad/heroic music here for the best effect Ex:__**Sorrows Passing - Sad Orchestral Music **__(Skip ahead like 20 seconds or so)_

The Spearow glared down at him.

They cried a challenge at him to back down.

He refused.

They dived down with a battle cry.

Eevee looked up at Ash with admiration and respect she had never felt before. She ran up on Ash and leaped off his shoulder with her own scream.

When the Spearow were inches away from Ash, Eevee let out a shadow ball with a humongous size such a small creature shouldn't be able to create and hurled it at the Spearow.

The last thing the Spearow saw was a dark and purple flash of energy that collided with all of them before they blacked out into darkness and were hurled hundreds of feet away.

Ash stared at Eevee wide-eyed and crawled up to her whispering "Thank you" before the world started to go black and he was knocked into unconsciousness.

_End music here_

**xxx **

When Ash woke up he was confused at first. He was in some sort of room inside a building laying down on a stretcher with a woman in a white coat with her back to him pulling out some kind of medicine.

He decided to ask her where he was, "Excuse me ma'am but could you tell me where I am and how I got here?"

When she heard his voice she startled and turned around. He noticed that she was a Nurse Joy. "Oh thank goodness! You're awake at last. You've been asleep for nearly the whole morning! Your friend told me that you and her were getting chased by a flock of Spearow. Do you really not remember what happened to you?"

When hearing that Ash suddenly remembered everything that happened up to that point. "What happened to Eevee!? Is she okay?"

Nurse Joy smiled and replied, "Yes Eevee is fine look to your left."

With that Ash looked with relief as he saw Eevee was okay. Eevee's chocolate eyes were staring at him with worry instead of her usual hostility.

"Your Eevee was constantly trying to lick your face because it was worried about you. But Eevee already got checked out and was healed up just fine thanks to the newly discovered Pokemon medicine in Ditto cells. It makes it a lot easier to heal Pokemon. Humans however still have to use regular medicine which takes longer."

Ash sighed in relief when he heard about Eevee but was suddenly worried about himself, "Nurse Joy will I be alright?"

"Don't worry! Luckily for you the Spearow didn't have time to do any major damage just a couple of bruises from what I can tell. In fact it's a miracle you didn't break any bones."

"Thanks Nurse Joy! So am I free to leave or…"

She set a stern look on him, "You have to at least stay here for tonight to make sure the Spearow didn't do anything serious to you. _Nurse Joy sighed_ All you young trainers just want to head out again despite the fact that something like this happened. Anyway your friend said she would stop by at noon which is in...Oh would you look at that! It's noon already. Well then I'll be back in half an hour to check up on you again."

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Ash replied gratefully.

He turned his attention back to Eevee and once again was surprised when she actually crawled down into his lap and looked up at him. He smiled and privately thought even though yesterday had been a disaster he still was happy with the end result. Eevee had trusted him and now they could finally become a proper team!

"So Eevee I guess your not going to blast me with a Shadow Ball now right?" He teased her.

Eevee simply rolled her eyes at that and settled down into Ash's lap.

Ash chuckled but then went on more seriously, "Eevee would you now like to join me on my dream to become a Pokemon Master?" He would give Eevee the choice but was silently begging for her to say yes.

Eevee stared into his eyes and chittered softly while nodding and made a motion that told Ash to pet her which he did.

Ash grinned madly at that, "Great! I promise you won't regret it Eevee". With that he continued to run his fingers through her fur the way she wanted.

Eevee decided that she liked the way that Ash petted her.

Just then the door opened and Leaf walked up to him with a worried expression. "Ash how are you feeling right now?"

Ash watched through half-closed eyes. Suddenly he felt sleepy for some reason. "Yeah I'm fine. Actually I feel great despite all that happened. I'd say all this was worth it". He gave a small smile.

Leaf stared at him for a second in pure shock before glaring at him. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close to her. Anger was quickly building in her eyes. She hissed at him angrily, "What do you mean this was worth it?! You nearly died! Your mom was terrified and here you are all giddy and happy!"

Ash flinched back at Leaf's sudden outburst in surprise.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I was just happy that Eevee finally decided to trust me and like me."

At that Leaf looked at Eevee resting peacefully in Ash's lap in shock. She nodded and let go of him, "I can understand that. I would be happy as well if I were in your position. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I probably deserved that anyway…" Ash stopped and remembered what Leaf said and froze. "Wait you told my mom?! Are you insane?!" He exclaimed.

Leaf just glared at him. "Are _y_ou insane?! You nearly died and you weren't even going to tell your own mother about it!"

"Of course I wasn't! There wasn't any need for her to worry I was just going to pretend nothing happened…" Ash trailed off his own sentence realising he said too much.

Leaf aggressively shoved her phone into Ash's hand and spoke through gritted teeth, "Ash Ketchum you are going to call you mother or else" _Leaf paused to take a breath and narrowed her eyes _"You don't want to know..."

Ash nodded meekly and replied nervously. "Ok". Ash and Leaf had been friends ever since they were 5 and Ash rarely saw Leaf as angry as she was that day. She often had to reprimand Ash since his recklessness and his denseness often got him into trouble and Leaf was often the more sensible one. But that was mostly irritation and not actual anger.

With that Leaf left the room with the phone still in Ash's hand. Ash gulped and looked at the phone Leaf had given in and slowly dialed his mom's number and Eevee who had been silently watching the whole exchange on Ash's lap was simply amused.

Ash dialed the number and pressed _Ring_.

_Ring, Ring, Ri...*Click*_

Ash's mother appeared on the screen of the video and sighed in relief when she saw Ash. "Ash I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you as soon as Leaf called and explained what had happened to you. I was about to come to Viridian City myself but I had so much work to do at home and the nurses said you would be fine". Delia Ketchum's eyes had gotten watery and she paused to wipe her tears.

Ash gave a small smile, "It's okay mom I'm fine I promise."

His mom smiled at that. "That's such a relief to hear that from you Ashy."

Suddenly there was a dangerous glint in her eyes, "So Ash _when _exactly were you planning on telling me this? I'm _sure _you weren't thinking of letting this slide past me do you? If Leaf hadn't called me when were you going to tell me this? Were you going to tell me this?"

Ash so badly wanted to say he was planning on calling her but he was terrible at lying to his own mother. "Well...um I wanted to wait until the time was right first…" As Ash was rambling on trying to create a convincing excuse his mother scowled at him and cut him off.

"That's the kind of thing you tell your mother Ash!" Ash felt small at the moment and currently wanted to be anywhere else. "What if you died?! How do you think that would have hurt me?

"I'm sorry mom, I just didn't want you to worry…" Ash looked down.

Delia Ketchum never stayed angry for long.

She sighed and pulled Ash close to her and hugged him. "You can tell me if this stuff happens. I'm your mother I can help you through this."

"I know mom…"

"Oh Ashy I'm sorry you had to start your journey with such a bad start. I don't want you to get discouraged Ash I promise it won't always be this bad. You'll get to meet new friends and have fun despite the rough patches such as this.."

"I know mom I can't wait to get back into my journey!" Ash replied.

Ash wasn't feeling down at all since Eevee warmed up to him. He practically forget about the Spearow incident already and just wanted to get back on his journey as soon as possible.

_The Next Day_

Ash had been given the clear to continue on his journey since most of his injuries had healed. It was the miracle of ditto cells which revolutionized medicine around the world that allowed Ash to heal so quickly.

Delia Ketchum was standing with her son in front of the Pokemon center saying their last farewells.

"Ash I'm so proud of you for not giving up! Make sure you have fun on your journey!"

Ash grinned in excitement at being so close to heading out again. "I will mom don't worry".

Delia gave a sad smile at Ash as her eyes teared up. "I know honey but I can't help but worry about my Ashy while he's out. _Suddenly Delia grinned and her eyes lit up. _Don't forget to change your underwear everyday!"

Ash blushed red in embarrassment as he ran away from the Pokemon center and called, "I will! Bye mom!".

Leaf and Eevee ran up to him in laughter as the trio ran out of Viridian City into Viridian Forest.

As they were walking through the forest Leaf decided to get back onto track. "So Ash are you and Eevee going to try to catch a Pokemon now"?

Ash grinned and continued walking into the forest with Eevee walking behind him. "Of course I am! I call dibs on the next powerful Pokemon we find!" With that Ash dashed into the forest searching for Pokemon.

Eevee gave a small huff and rolled her eyes at Ashs immaturity but followed him quickly. Leaf felt exasperated and amused at the same time and sighed.

Ash and Eevee encountered a trainer and had their first chance to battle. It was bound to be intense, fierce, difficult, and challenging for them.

The boy facing Ash had a bug catching net in one of his hands and his other held a Pokeball he threw it and out came a Caterpie.

"Go Eevee!" Ash cried.

Eevee walked forward and looked at the Caterpie with dismissal. Ash on the other hand seemed pumped up about the battle.

"Caterpie use string shot on the Eevee!" The bug catcher cried.

"Eevee dodge and use shadow ball!" Ash countered.

Eevee casually side-stepped to the side and blasted the Caterpie with a Shadow Ball knocking it unconscious and winning the battle for Ash.

"Huh" Ash muttered as the bug catcher ran away clutching his Caterpie to his chest. "I kind of expected my first battle to be more challenging."

Leaf shrugged, "Some trainers aren't that strong. That kid probably just started out on his journey like us. Plus Professor Oak said Eevee was stronger than other Pokemon."

Ash thought back to when he first received Eevee from Professor Oak and tried to think of how Eevee had gotten strong when she was in captivity of Team Rocket.

Ash griminced immediately when he thought of Team Rocket and dispelled the thought from his head.

Leaf turned to Ash. "What should we do now?"

Ash ran back into Viridian Forest to look for rare Pokemon. "Come on we're wasting time!" With that Ash went to a full sprint.

"Ash get back here!" Leaf shouted after him. She sighed. Ash was going to scare all the Pokemon away from charging into the forest. He also forgot to bring Eevee.

Eevee had an annoyed expression on her face. She tolerated Ash and even started to like him because he was kind to her but he annoyed her a lot with his brashness.

Ash and Eevee spent the rest of the afternoon searching for a rare Pokemon to catch while Leaf tagged along and battled any trainer they came upon. Leaf knew Ash's Eevee was currently stronger than her Bulbasaur so Leaf was training hard while Ash was looking for new Pokemon. Leaf had complained to Ash that he should just catch a Pokemon such as a Pidgey since there were so many and they were wasting time but Ash insisted he wanted his first catch to be special. Eventually in the late afternoon Ash spotted a Pokemon he hadn't seen yet. It was a dark purple rabbit-like Pokemon with pointy ears, a sharp horn, and reddish eyes. He excitedly scanned it with his Pokedex.

_Nidoran the Poison Point Pokemon: Nidoran has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice. It's horn can also leak out poison that can be hard to treat if hit. Use extreme caution. This Nidoran is male, has the Poison Point ability and consists of a moveset involving Tackle, Poison Sting, Peck, and Leer._

Ash had seen a Nidoking back at the Professor's lab and knew how powerful they could be from Trainer School. He was determined to catch it.

"Eevee start out with Swift and then Shadow Ball!"

Eevee loyally carried out the attacks one after another surprising the Nidoran with Swift. However, Nidroran was able to dodge the powerful Shadow Ball at the last second and retaliated with a tackle.

"Eevee are you okay?" Ash cried in concern.

Eevee got up and yipped to assure Ash she was fine.

"Alright use Swift again!" Ash knew Swift was one of the fastest moves and figured Nidoran wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Luckily for Ash when Eevee let out another Swift attack Nidoran didn't have time to react and got directly hit due to the speed of the attack.

Nidoran growled and charged at Eevee with its horn dripping with poison now.

"Ash watch out! If Eevee gets hit with Nidoran's poison it's over!"

Nidoran charged at Eevee and was about to sting her with its horn when Ash called for Eevee to blast Nidoran with a Shadow Ball. He knew that when Nidoran was charging forward its acceleration would depend on its force and mass so when Eevee fired a shadow ball it would require more acceleration than Nidoran due to Nidoran containing a greater mass so it would have a greater force. Also, Eevee wouldn't be hit at all by Nidoran but Nidoran would take some damage from the Shadow Ball colliding with it.

The thing about Ash was that despite his brashness and young reckless attitude he was smart. He was always studying when he was younger and even though he despised some of the useless subjects he still learned them and was near the top of his class. He understood the basics about various subjects that most didn't consider such as the scientific laws about gravity and force. He also was interested in various war tactics he would study with his free time. He was especially interested in studying some of war tactics and strategies used in the past Legendary Pokemon wars with the slaughter of people and Pokemon alike in various armies.

So when Nidoran charged forward it collided with the Shadow Ball the equal acceleration between the two attacks caused Nidoran and the Shadow Ball to remain still pressing against each other fighting over power. But since the Shadow Ball wasn't a solid it exploded in Nidoran's face the trust it backwards.

Ash figured he could end the battle here, "Eevee finish this with Tackle!"

Eevee dashed forward and charged into Nidoran knocking it out. What Ash forgot however was Nidoran's ability which was poison point which caused Eevee to be poisoned from the direct contact.

Ash quickly threw a Pokeball at Nidoran and turned to help Eevee by giving her an antidote.

He smiled at her. "Thanks girl you were amazing out there!"

Eevee chirped softly and settled into Ash's lap to rest. Ash decided to let Nidoran out to treat his injuries. He tapped the release button to let Nidoran out. After a bright flash of light Nidoran appeared and realising what had happened slowly and cautiously approached Ash.

Ash did his best to look friendly and encouraging as Nidoran slowly approached. "You know what happened to you right?"

Nidoran nodded, he remembered getting caught in the Pokeball he was just released out of.

"My name is Ash Ketchum! I'm trying to become a Pokemon master one day and I'm trying to gather a team of the most powerful Pokemon around and help train them to be their very best. Would you like to come with me? I promise you'll be well looked after." Ash declared.

Even though Ash had caught Nidoran already he didn't want to force Nidoran to do something against its will. But inside he was desperately hoping that Nidoran would join him. Having a poison type Pokemon definitely had its advantages.

Nidoran had been carefully studying Ash while he was talking to him. He eventually nodded in acceptance in what Ash said. Nidoran had dreams of being a strong, powerful Nidoking one day and Ash seemed like a formidable trainer. Plus he caught Nidoran so he wasn't sure he even really had a choice. Ash seemed like a different trainer than others, he was strong but unlike other trainers Nidoran saw he was also compassionate toward Pokemon.

Ash was thrilled he caught his first Pokemon. "Great! I'll get you healed up with a potion and I also have food stored in my backpack if your hungry."

At the mention of food Nidoran perked up and sniffed at Ash's backpack trying to get the food.

Ash laughed. "Ok Nidoran I'll get the food out and you can get a chance to meet Eevee."

Eevee just pointedly looked away from Nidoran.

Nidoran glanced at her and figured she wouldn't be polite company so he turned back to the food Ash set out in a bowl in front of him. He did notice however that her fur seemed to have a strange color compared to other Eevee he saw. He noted however he rarely saw any Eevee due to how rare they are.

As Nidoran ate Ash pulled out a cream white colored bowl and filled it with Pokemon food for Eevee to eat. Then he went over to go talk to Leaf.

"I'd call this a pretty successful day so far".

Leaf smiled, "Yeah well I got some good battles in and you got a Nidoran. Why wouldn't this be a successful day?"

As Ash and Leaf continued to talk and laugh while their Pokemon happily ate the food in front of them, at the same time a dark and mysterious figure was moving toward Victory Road somehow managing to get around the guards around it where tremendous amounts of lightning and thunder had been reported. The figure walked around the darkness with complete stealth not even alerting other trainers or Pokemon it passed like a shadow. It stalked around the cave until it found what it was looking for. It walked to the tremendous amount of energy and gave a low rumbling sound of laughter as it saw it. Its deep voice sounded mechanical and robotic but at the same time nearly human. That shouldn't be possible but somehow it was in this figure was after something but ...what was it? What did it want? Why was it there? And most importantly, what was its intentions? Were they good or evil?

As the day progressed and everyone had finished eating Ash and Leaf decided to train some more alternating themselves when meeting wild Pokemon and various trainers who wanted to battle them. Ash got to continue Eevee's training and seeing her strengths and weaknesses with precision while at the sand time bonding with her. Ash also got a chance to assess Nidoran and try out his poison attacks. Ash immediately noted that Nidoran would be a powerful asset to Ash's team with his poison moves. When Nidoran managed to poison an opponent that almost always lost immediately to the effects or at least slowed them down significantly. However Nidoran needed to use his attacks with more precision and accuracy. Ash noticed that Nidoran focused mainly on raw power and his poison to win most of his battles. Ash figured he would train Nidoran to use precision and accuracy when attacking to make more use of them. Eevee however had much better precision and accuracy and although she was strong, her raw attack power wasn't that strong so Ash needed to figure out techniques for her. Ash noticed that Leaf was training her Pokemon effectively and efficiently and noticed her Pikachu was shaping up nicely. Pikachu was able to use his fast speed and electricity in great combos to destroy opponents. Bulbasaur was even stronger and with her head start Ash knew Bulbasaur would catch up to Eevee quickly soon so he needed to step his game up.

Ash decided that he needed to start preparing for Brock's Pokemon gym as they were heading to Pewter City and would be arriving soon. Leaf and her Bulbasaur were already more prepared due to Bulbasaur's easy type advantage but Ash didn't have any Pokemon that could hold up great against Brock's rock types. Rock type Pokemon were known for having a tanky defense and hard hitting attack power and Brock's Pokemon were going to be a challenge for Ash. Ash knew the first thing he should do should be to teach Nidoran a fighting type move since it was super effective against Rock type Pokemon. He consulted his Pokedex and decided Double Kick was a good move to learn since Nidoran could learn it from an early stage and had already reached the level necessary to learn it from the battles he took in that day. So that left Eevee to learn a new move now. After looking at Eevee's possible moves he decided that she should learn Double Kick as well as she was capable of it. He was pleasantly surprised when he learned this and decided to get started on teaching them as it might take them a while to master it.

When Leaf found out what Ash was planning to do she nodded in approval. "That's a great idea to teach both of your Pokemon fighting moves! It'll make them much more effective against Brock's rock types."

"Well I'm planning on staying here the rest of today and tomorrow to help my Pokemon try and learn their new moves what's your plan?" Ash asked.

"I'm sort of depending on Bulbasaur to carry the team on my gym battle but I'm going to have to catch another Pokemon before since Pikachu won't be much use against Rock types. I'll probably have to teach my Pokemon some new moves as well. I'll meet up with you around dusk" Leaf replied.

With that Ash went over to tell his team what he was planning while Leaf headed off into the forest once more with her trusty Bulbasaur by her side to find a powerful Pokemon to catch.

Eevee and Nidoran were silently sitting near each other when Ash approached them. They both looked at him curiously as he began to tell them his plan for training them.

"Alright you two we need to work on some new moves to beat the Rock type gym in Pewter City. Luckily you can both learn Double Kick which is a Fighting type move so it will be super effective against any Rock type Pokemon we face"...

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
